(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control technology, which is effectively applicable, for example, to an apparatus, a method and a storage medium storing a program for controlling display of a confidential document.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
In the case of using a confidential document, access right in which readout by other people cannot be performed so that the document is not browsed by other people has been set generally.
However, conventionally, for example, even for a document in which access right is set, once the document is displayed on a predetermined display part, everybody having access to the display part can easily see the contents of display of the document, so that confidentiality of the document was lost.